


他不知道的事

by ennbaku



Category: Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennbaku/pseuds/ennbaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夢不可能比這還要好。</p>
            </blockquote>





	他不知道的事

盧瑟重新點上菸，抖落灰燼時失了準，他隨手一抹。

布蘭特趴在吧檯上，臉頰被冰杯留下的水漬浸濕，他再一次向老闆伸手比一，瞪著對方說：「別幫我減量，休想。」

班吉咬著快被嚼爛的吸管，對著杯底吹出空氣，他可以再喝一杯。為了新的吸管。

他們約好IMF重啟那天要一起喝一杯，那已經是昨天了。而相熟的酒吧老闆答應讓三人再等一會也已經是兩小時前的事。只剩吧檯上方的燈還亮著，空調關了一半，再這樣待下去就不只布蘭特一個人會睡攤在這了。

「伊森不會來了吧。」盧瑟撚熄菸頭。將菸盒闔上收進口袋裡。

「誰知道呢。」布蘭特仰頭喝掉最後一口，勉強睜開眼，再度跌回桌上，額頭著陸。

「你怎麼想，班吉？」盧瑟轉頭看他。

「我不知道。」班吉說。他想，現在算是伊森的休假嗎？在他看來對伊森來說休假也能成為任務的一部分，而他們有過最像休假的行程其實是任務。他從來不知道伊森什麼時候會來，什麼時候不會。

「那天也是。我也不知道。」他開口時忍不住在心裡咒罵，他跟自己說好不再提那天，但倫敦的事他沒有一天能不去想。至少在盧瑟和布蘭特面前提起總比一個人晚上的惡夢來得好吧，班吉嘗試說服自己。他已經足夠醉得放棄把話藏住：「但那是因為伊森確定他可以辦到吧？所以才會來救我。是他的話沒有什麼是不可能的。」

「不是這樣。」盧瑟說，他站起來，掏錢，戴上帽子。「是因為你相信他，他才去的。」

班吉看著他。

「他知道。」布蘭特抬起頭，班吉指著自己的額頭示意他注意那塊不太對勁的紅腫。他沒理他。在班吉決定把這當成夢話時，他說：「他知道你相信他。」布蘭特睜大眼盯著他，歷時三秒未眨眼後陷入昏睡。

盧瑟走之前拍了拍他的肩膀。

班吉付完帳，將鬆開的領帶解下放進外套口袋，看著已經睡深的布蘭特，對老闆一臉抱歉的道別。他走出店門外才意識到酒精漸退後帶走體溫的冷。朝回公寓的方向他低著頭走，準備左轉前他抬頭，對街的人對他笑得像夢裡一樣。

伊森在他起步之前穿過街走來，停在他面前，說：「我來晚了嗎？」這個距離班吉才知道他錯了。夢不可能比這還要好。

「一點也不。」他深吸一口氣。

那是連他自己都不知道的事。

**Author's Note:**

> 距離上一次寫的時間有點久了，讓我有點害怕啊。
> 
> 即使腦洞充滿很糟糕的事，寫出來卻總是這樣的東西，也是我自己都不知道的事呢。


End file.
